Transformers: Megatron's Rule
by SnazzyFighter098
Summary: What if Optimus had stayed as Orion Pax? What if Megatron had become a Prime instead? Find out in this alternate universe. (We do not claim to own anything. They are property of Hasbro.) Btw, Snazzy accidentally deleted our story. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**This is our first story (Snazzy and OP) and we pretty much wrote it in one night, please don't hate , but polite criticism is welcome :) The story itself starts off from the book Transformers: Exodus, just letting you know. Disclaimer (we do not own or claim to own Transformers, it is property of Hasbro)**

* * *

"The Matrix of Leadership is on Cybertron though it has not been seen in these billions of cycles," said Halogen, a member of the high council. "According to the Archivist, Alpha Trion, it may be found in these turbulent times, and if found will lead all Cybertronians through to a new age on the other side."

Halogen leveled his gavel at Orion Pax and Megatron.

"Yes," Megatron said softly, so softly that Orion Pax wasn't quite certain he had heard it.

And then Halogen said, "Megatron, upon you we place the quest for the Matrix of Leadership."

Orion Pax felt nothing but pride for his friend as most of the room erupted into cheers. The High Council saluted his friend, and Megatron, his gaze filled with glee, saluted back.

"The Matrix of Leadership is yours to seek from now on, because from this moment on we grant you the title of Prime, and you must unite Cybertron and its inhabitants."

The Cybertronians in the back of the crowd, Megatron's followers, erupted into shouts and other loud sounds of triumph over Megatron's new title. Orion Pax walked over to his friend and placed his hand on Megatron's shoulder.

"I am very proud of you, brother," Orion Pax congratulated Megatron.

"Thank you brother," Megatron responded, turning back to face the High Council. "My first act as Prime is to make Orion Pax my second in command."

Megatron then proceeded to walk out of the courtroom and was flooded by his followers bidding him good fortune. Orion Pax was speechless. _Me, as second in command?_ He thought. A follow up thought struck him speechless as well. _Second command of what exactly?_ He exchanged a skeptical look with Jazz, who had not joined the growing group around Megatron. Jazz's expression was a mix of anger, confusion, and thoughtfulness, but he nodded silently telling him to go follow. So he did, Orion Pax pursued after Megatron through the streets of Iacon until they were alone to express his confusion.

"Megatron," he asked, "exactly what am I second in command of?"

The great and powerful new Prime turned to look at his colleague. "You are second in command of my search for the Matrix of Leadership, and, if the need arises, my head general." The wheels in Orion's head spun. Another question left his mouth before he could think.

"But what about Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream?"

"What about them," Megatron asked.

"Surely they will have equally important, if not more important, roles in this quest too? I do not think I am qualified to come with you to search for the Matrix, after all it was the High Council that appointed you as Prime. I am just a librarian."

"Don't be silly brother. I wouldn't have any other bot as my second in command."

This brought a small level of comfort to Orion as the pair continued to walk through Iacon to an unknown location.

"Where is this?" Orion asked.

"This is my laboratory, where we will conduct our research." Megatron responded. They neared a dark gloomy building that stood out like a dark thorn in the streets of Iacon. Its windows were tinted as not to let anyone from the streets to see in, with the looming doors guarded by a duo of brutish looking mechs. Each looked ready to pounce on anything that crossed their paths. Megatron strode up to them and simply waved his hand and they parted without a second thought.

"Hail Lord Megatron," they said in unison. They proceeded to walk into the building and were treated with the sight of training facilities and labs.

"But, Megatron. If I'm going to be your head general, won't I need to know how to fight?" Orion asked.

"Well, we'll have to fix that. Starting tomorrow I will get the best bots to train you in the art of combat." Megatron said, smiling at his friend. Orion Pax wasn't sure that he would be able to learn how to fight. Megatron sensing his friend's doubt, looked over at him and reassured him,

"Don't worry brother, I won't let you go out until you are almost as powerful as me." Orion Pax felt better hearing the reassuring words of his friend.

"I can't wait for tomorrow then," he said.

* * *

After a night's rest Orion Pax and Megatron walked into one of the many training facilities where Starscream and his seekers were preparing for training in hand to hand combat. "Starscream," Megatron barked, "you have the honor of training Orion Pax, _my second in command_." Megatron could see the hatred flicker through Starscream's eyes but pretended not to notice.

Starscream conceded that arguing would get him demoted even further and obliged saying, "As you wish Lord Megatron."

"I want Orion to be able to fight decently by the end of the week." Megatron announced as he turned to leave.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." He grumbled. As Megatron left Orion felt a pang of doubt, he could tell that Starscream didn't like him.

"So, Orion Pax," Starscream said, "what do you know about fighting?"

"Not much," Orion Pax admitted, "I've only heard about it from the broadcasts on the Grid. But I have had a bit of training with my friend Jazz."

"We have a lot of work to do," Starscream growled, barely audible.

* * *

"I can't believe that Orion Pax actually believes Megatron," Jazz complained to Prowl. He took another gulp of his glowing drink not bothering that he spilled some of it on the table when he slammed it back down.

"Me neither. I don't believe that Megatron will do everything that he promises that he will." Prowl grumbled. The two had been conversing over the topic for over an hour. Prowls intuition had never been wrong so far, so Jazz trusted whatever he had to say.

"Orion Pax is relatively new to everything. He'll trust whatever Megatron has to say. Megatron is corrupting him without Orion even knowing it." Jazz said.

"If my senses are correct, then I can sense that a war is coming along soon. And it might not be with other empires, it might be with other Cybertronians that oppose him." Prowl growled. "We have to get Orion Pax to realize what's happening, or else this could spell disaster."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, please help us come up with ideas for the next chapter. :)**

OP- **Snazzy, please leave the typing to me, I can literally do it correctly with my eyes closed, where as you look at everything and still manage to spell everything wrong.**

Snazzy- **Hey I can't help myself, I am just too excited to type at a regular pace!**

OP- **No, Snazzy, you type at the pace of a snail and still can't spell.**

Snazzy- **:(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is Snazzy and OP and we are so glad that you enjoyed our first chapter. Thank you for the amazing advice and compliments you gave us. It helped us come up with another chapter. Just as a heads up some of the character's personalities change a bit because of who they are hanging out with and what they are doing is different than in the book other things so you have been warned. *cough cough* maybe (just maybe) even a little nicer Starscream. And a meaner OP. *cough cough* madnessjones. AutobotGuy710, we would like to thank you for your suggestion, we have edited the previous chapter to make it easier to read.**

* * *

Orion Pax started his fight training flat on his back. He was in the middle of telling Starscream the experience he had with fighting and now his jaw stung from where Starscream had punched him. The punch, coming from out of the blue, surprised him more than it hurt.

"What was that for?" Orion said getting up. Starscream grinned almost evilly, "You should never let your guard down. Even during a conversation. I thought you would know this the best, after all you are Megatron's second in command."

Orion tenderly touched his jaw, there was some energon on it but that didn't bug him as much as Starscream's face. He could clearly see the look of glee on his face, it made Orion want to punch him.

"Now, lesson one," Starscream droned on, "Defense. Now, we're going to continue having a conversation, and I will attack you randomly. Whenever I do, jump out of the way or parry the blow to defend yourself. Understand?"

"Of course, Starscream," Orion Pax replied.

"Okay, so another thing to know is that your opponent can inadvertently give you clues as to the time of the attack. Their muscles will likely tense up and there might be clues in their speech that will tell you when they will-" Starscream stopped suddenly and and threw a punch at Orion Pax. Orion quickly ducked out of the way and the force of Starscream's punch ended up putting him in a position so that his back was facing Orion Pax. Orion quickly threw a punch at an area that would temporarily immobilize him. Starscream fell over face first onto the cold metal.

"Wow, I don't think that was too bad for my first time, right Starscream?" Orion Pax asked as he looked down at Starscream. When Starscream did not respond Orion Pax quickly got down to get a better look at him.

"Starscream are you all-" Orion was cut off as Starscream suddenly surged up throwing Orion Pax to the ground.

"Another trick your opponent might use against you, pretending to be dead," Starscream said, "Always deliver the deathblow to avoid this."

"Understood, Starscream," Orion replied, "thank you for teaching me this. I am sure it will be valuable if a battle were to come." Starscream did not allow himself to feel joy in the words that Orion Pax had spoken. Instead he turned to him and said, "I think we've done enough for today."

Orion Pax got up and dusted himself off turning to leave before Starscream called to him and said, "You know, you aren't that bad rookie." He then turned and busied himself with making sure that the weapons were in prime shape.

* * *

The four bots stood in the shadows of the abandoned alleyway.

"When will the others get here," Prowl growled from the darkness.

"Bee said that they're close," Jazz replied out. A few klicks later Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus rounded the corner. Jazz, Prowl, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker stepped out of the shadows to greet them.

"About time you guys got here," Prowl complained.

"Sorry, Prowler," Bee responded.

"Yeah," Ultra Magnus added, "we had some trouble getting here. Megatron's fleet of followers are everywhere. Ever since Megatron was named Prime everyone has started acting rude as if Megatron gave them an excuse to be."

"Yeah bots kept shoving, yelling, and fighting all over the streets." Bee said getting excited about telling his story.

"Anyway," Sunstreaker interrupted, "we're here to discuss how to get through to Orion."

"Of course Sunstreaker," Prowl said, "Jazz?"

"Yes, we must find a way to warn Orion Pax of the danger that he is in. We must first gain the trust of Megatron and his followers. From then we can get close to Orion Pax and help destroy Megatron from the inside." Jazz began, "Bumblebee, you will work your way up to head scout." Bumblebee quickly nodded his acknowledgment.

"I hate to be the one to ask dumb questions but why exactly are we trying to get Orion on our side?" Interjected Sideswipe who had up until then been silent.

"Orion hasn't been in the real world for long. Megatron will easily corrupt him and that could potentially destroy all of Cybertron." Prowl snapped. Jazz was also tempted to speak up and say Orion was a good friend but there was nothing really professional about that reason.

"Geez I didn't know one bot could do that." Sideswipe said sheepishly.

"There's also another reason Sideswipe. We are trying to prevent Megatron from controlling all of Cybertron and putting it in another caste system, like the one we are trying to get out of now. It has been clearly displayed that Megatron holds great power over the majority of Cybertron and is not afraid to use it. And, seeing that Orion is a friend and a asset to him, we could use him on our side." Jazz explained. The other bots nodded their heads in agreement.

"Anyway," Sunstreaker said impatiently, "Can you assign us the rest of the jobs please, Jazz?"

"Of course, Sunstreaker," Jazz continued, "Me and Prowl will attempt to work our way up to head generals. Sunstreaker, you will work with Ironhide as a weapons specialist. And Sideswipe, you will work with Ratchet as a medical officer." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly acknowledged their position with a nod of their heads.

"What will I be doing Jazz?" Ultra Magnus asked. Jazz and Prowl exchanged a quick glance.

"You have the important role of staying at our base to recruit more rebels and to help Prowl come up with plans." Jazz responded.

It was getting darker outside and the street lights flickered on.

"Get these positions as quickly as you can. We'll meet in a breem."

And with that small group agreed and turned to leave in their separate directions.

* * *

Megatron had heard the little rebels whole conversation. There was rarely anything that went on in Iacon that escaped his notice. He would play their little game. Make them think that they had him fooled. But little did they know that he would be watching their every move, and in time he would punish them for what they planned. He would have to preoccupy Orion Pax and keep an eye on all who interacted with the little rebels. No one can ever defeat the great and powerful Lord Megatron.

* * *

 **Snazzy- *throws up homework* that does not taste good. Bleh!**

 _Op- Why are you eating your homework Snazzy?_

 **Snazzy- it's not my fault! The teachers made me do it! I've lost all appetite for school now. :(**

 _Op- Why would your teachers make you eat your homework?_

 **Snazzy- because they are mean and cruel and… I thought it would disappear if I did hehe.**

 _Op- *facepalm*_

 **Snazzy- Anyway I'm glad that's over with. Time to start reading and typing more fanfiction!**

 _Op- We really hope you enjoyed this chapter. We look forward to more as much as you do!_


End file.
